


该死的士人

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 荀彧之死。
Relationships: 曹荀 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	该死的士人

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.1.17

董昭瞅着手里这封信，愁得眉毛都纠成一团。闭了眼，耳边还萦绕着那句清清冷冷的“君子爱人以德，不宜如此”……这立场鲜明的话，该如何悉数转报与明公唷。

当夜他战战兢兢地去了丞相府，双手把这信呈给曹操。后者盯了这信许久，才悠悠抬手，拆开丝绳，哗啦一声抖开整张竹简。董昭跪坐在下首，低着眼睛大气也不敢出一口，耳朵却竖着，企图捕捉到什么风影。可是他并没有听见什么下文。一时间屋里寂静得诡异，他甚至怀疑曹操是不是睡着了。

董昭捏了捏拳头，忍住了抬头看一眼的欲望，强迫自己死死看着桌案上的那杯水。水里映出一张苦大仇深的脸。

很久之后，终于，竹简与桌面相碰，一丝轻微的脆响。

“他日分工内外的默契，现在竟需你转而述之。”曹操神色晦暗不明，吐出一句意味不明的话。董昭不太明白这是不是在对自己开嘲讽。他不得不抬起头——曹操好似是在笑着，只是眸底冰冷。董昭无比头疼，斟酌复斟酌，正要开口，就看见曹操摆了摆手，算是放了他。

董昭如蒙大赦，起身长揖，缓缓退出厅来。只是迈出门槛时，他不知自己是不是被鬼迷了心窍，竟然回头又看了一眼曹操。曹操手里端着那张竹简，却仰着面，教人看不清神色。一室灯影幢幢，左右无人，董昭没来由地被吓出一身冷汗，匆忙下了台阶，再也不敢滞留一步。

果不其然，不久后的一纸诏令，荀彧便被曹操要去谯县劳军，趁机又革去了尚书令一职，以侍中光禄大夫持节，参丞相军事。荀彧来谯县那日，恰巧在城门外撞见了同样随军的董昭。董昭暗暗叫苦，只得硬着头皮翻身下马，行个礼，喊一声“荀大夫”。荀彧从容回了一礼，神色清癯，官威犹然。

打过照面，董昭本以为可以脚底抹油，溜之大吉，没成想荀彧竟不冷不热地叫住了他。

“董祭酒。”荀彧面上是惯常的笑容，董昭却觉得疏离到了骨子里。

董昭退无可退，只能转过身来赔笑，“荀大夫何事？”

“董祭酒，”荀彧又重复了一遍，言语间蓦地凌厉起来，“这究竟是丞相所愿，还是你们的意思？”

董昭心里不禁哂笑。这些日来他早已因眼前这人声名狼藉，难不成还会再这逃一遭，给自己辩白么？荀文若何等聪明之人，当然知道他董昭绝对不会提明公——都到什么时候了，还想再从他这儿讨个无用的心理安慰？

腹诽归腹诽，话还是要说清楚的。董昭拱拱手，低眉道：“自然是我等的意思。”

董昭已经不记得当时和荀彧是如何告别的了，他只记得当晚他揣着军报要呈给曹操，还没到帐外，就听得帐里一声压着怒火的低吼：“你以为，孤当年的述志令是为了谁写的？！”

董昭当即掉头就走。这两个人的事儿啊，他不愿意知道，也不想知道。

不过董昭不知道，当夜两人吵完这一句后，再也没有任何声音从中军帐里传出。

荀彧没几天就病倒了。明明来之前还风光霁月，这会儿连马都上不去了。中军帐里的谋士武将你看看我，我看看你，憋着满腹的话要说，可坐在上头的曹操一言不发，他们也只能憋着。

“大局为重。”曹操终于开口，眼边一圈若有若无的青黑，“荀大夫就留在寿春，大军继续前行。行了，都散了吧。”

董昭眼尖，看见荀彧几个至交故友欲言又止，却终究都没能说出话来。

大军一路行至濡须口，已经是建安十八年的春正月了。他一路不曾提到荀彧，攻破江西营时，曹操脸上也没什么喜色，程昱却坐立不安。曹操看了他两眼，心知他要说什么，仍缓了语气：“仲德公可有事？”

程昱看看他，纠结再三，沉声问：“丞相对荀大夫他……到底要怎样？”

“孤对仲德公就不绕圈子了。”曹操顿了顿，叹了口气，“孤本无意对他如何，只是看他心中有怨，误会了孤，便不敢再将大权给他……此番命他随军，本是多年不曾如此，想借机叙一叙旧情，但见他忤逆，不好说，才将他留下来，让自己想想清楚。”

“哎！丞相！”程昱竟是一拍大腿，满面的懊悔无奈，低头叹了半晌，才复抬起头，开口时忍不住拔高了声音，“文若性子刚烈，丞相……这是害他啊！”

话音未落，董昭掀帘入帐。他看着两人的表情，似乎明白了什么，不由大叹自己来得真是个时候。然而他还是得咬着牙，把这个消息传达到位。

“丞相，寿春的讣告。”

曹操愕然半晌，心里霎时凉了半截，像是有什么东西正在眼前无可逆转地分崩离析。他脑子里嗡地一声炸开了，直痛得他说不出话来。他的司马，他的尚书令，他的张良，他的文若……

疾行回到寿春时，已是头七。

曹操踉跄着踏进简易的灵堂，满面尘土，一身风霜。却发现荀彧竟连棺椁都不剩，留下来的只有一捧骨灰。好，好啊。曹操笑得有些怆然。走得可真干净。

他抖了抖披风，随意找了个地儿坐下。环顾四周，处处白得一尘不染。他坐了半晌，回身望望桌上的灵牌，笔触陌生得很，“这字是谁刻的？也忒难看。等孤回了许都，还是让元常给你写吧。”他支着下巴，咂咂嘴，“啧，出征在外，孤也没点酒，倒是委屈你了。改日孤回了邺城，再与你一醉方休。”

他似是想了想，又自嘲般摇了摇头，“……罢了，想来你也不愿见孤，以后还是让公达来陪你吧。”

“也怪孤不常在许都，想见你一面都难，无论是公务，还是私事，只能写写信了。哎，其实这样也挺好，你去了以后，孤还有你的信来怀念一下。不像奉孝，懒于笔墨之间的事，现在想他，却也只能看看与你怀念他的信……”他望着灵牌，眼里却空空的，“你烧了孤给你的所有的信，也好。你在地下，哪天无聊了，也能看看。”

静了许久，屋外开始飘雪。

“谯县那晚，你劝我放权。文若啊，你说得何其轻巧，可这放权又何谈容易？孤杀伐一生，议论何时少过？连周公还有恐惧流言之日呢。”他低着头，喃喃地念叨着，“孤当年写述志令，除了公于天下，你难道不知孤亦是为了你？你难道不知孤现在坐得有多高，有多身不由己？孤只想还天下一个清明，只想做周公，甚至只想在自己的墓碑上刻下‘汉征西大将军’……可你怎么不肯相信呢？怎么连你也不肯相信呢？”

“你劝我不要九锡不要魏公，孤可以不要。然而让汉室全始全终，谈何容易。文若，在这乱世里，有大志者，在你眼里，难不成只为那个天子的名头？孤逼死你，难道会很快活吗？”

他长长地叹了一口气。

“孤真的后悔，这十来年间，天下那么乱，你我又不是那高山流水的交情，竟也没有与你多谈谈，以至于到了现在这个地步。”

雪越下越大，天地很快就是一片白茫茫。他在灵堂里茫然地坐了很久，直到夜幕降临，才揉着麻木的腿慢慢站起来。“孤听闻头七回煞之事，不知你……”他哑住，摇了摇头，没能说下去。最后他看了一眼那个灵牌，静默良久后，一瘸一拐地走出灵堂，头也不回。

董昭看着曹操走出来，想去扶他，却被拂开。曹操走了几步，忽然停下来。董昭也跟着停下来，不知道他要做什么。

曹操深深地看了他一眼，轻轻捶了捶他襟前，“公仁啊，委屈你了。”

董昭连称不敢。

曹操扯出一个笑，“放心，孤会记得的。”顿了顿，又说，“孤的儿子也会记得的。”

董昭不敢问是哪一位公子，只是谢了恩情后便要行礼，曹操止住他，说不必那么麻烦。然后又发了会儿呆，拿了董昭的伞，便独步走了。

董昭松了口气，不久，又在远远听见了几句丧歌。

“薤上露，何易晞。

露晞明朝更复落，人死一去何时归。

蒿里谁家地？聚敛魂魄无贤愚。

鬼伯一何相催促？人命不得少踟蹰……”

人已走远，歌声在风雪被揉碎，听得断断续续，不甚清楚，可那一腔悲凉，却始终萦绕在这片大地上，久久不去。

董昭听得心有戚戚焉，惆怅良久，低低地骂了一句：“这些该死的士人。”


End file.
